People are often interested in information about movies and other video content that are available for viewing. To an extent, information about a certain movie can be found on the Internet, for example, names of actors in the movie, biographies of those actors, and other information. However, most of the information available via the Internet is manually generated, which can be very labor intensive and can result in human errors and inconsistencies in the generation of such information.